Puffle
Puffles (called Moschomicrotherium Pufflei) are small, fuzzy creatures native to the Club Penguin Island which cancurrently be purchased in the Pet Shop on Club Penguin. Puffles were discovered sometime in November 2005. There are a variety of colours to choose from. Members may adopt up to 20 puffles of any kind, while non-members are restricted to only two (1 blue and 1 red or 2 of a colour only). However, former members get to keep their puffles. In 2011, all puffles got a new look. They are the only animals to pet in Club Penguin. PH trained some to be EPF puffles as she is the care taker of them. Games Some puffles can help you play games. *Red-Catching Waves *Yellow-DJ3K *Green-Jet Pack Adventure *Purple-Dance Contest *Pink-Aqua Grabber *Black-Cart Surfer All puffles, even puffles that don't have a specific game, can participate in Puffle Launch and Pufflescape, whether or not you are a member. You also do not need a puffle to play: Red Puffles are default for Puffle Launch and White ones in Pufflescape. Discovery In November 2005, a ball of fluff was spotted at the Snow Forts. Later, more of these "puff balls" were spotted all around the island. Moderator Billybob threw a contest to name these creatures, and the winning name was "puffle". Penguins rounded puffles up near the Snow Forts for Club Penguin''s first Christmas Party. On St. Patrick's Day of 2006, penguins were able to adopt puffles of their own for the first time. There was blue, black, pink and green 'Color Discoveries' *In November 2005, Blue Puffles, Pink Puffles, Green Puffles and Black Puffles were discovered. *In PSA Mission 1, a Purple Puffle was spotted, and on August 25, 2006, they were available to adopt. *The first Red Puffle was discovered by Rockhopper on Rockhopper Island in December 2006, and named it Yarr. *The first Yellow Puffle was discovered in the Halloween Party 2007 . *The first White Puffle was discovered at the Dojo Courtyard, after the Puffle Party 2009 it was released. *The first Orange Puffle was discovered just after the Puffle Party 2010. *The first Brown Puffles were discovered during the Wilderness Expedition in January 2011. Edits The newest edit that is added to puffles is that they can wear hats, where hats can be obtained from the Pet Shop. An another new edit is that the state of bars are back again for the first time since October 14, 2011. For the first time, PH would appear on your screen to give you some help. Care When a player clicks on a puffle, a full screen menu shows up with three different tabs. Each tab has corresponding options for the type of care. The options are as follows: *'Food:' This tab has options for you to feed your puffles. Food that appears on this menu can be bought in the Pet Shop. Most of the time, puffles will jump up and down for a food they like. If they don't jump up and down at all, then they aren't happy. *'Toys:' The toys tab shows a ribbon of the basic toys for all the puffle colors you have. Additional, special, toys can be bought in the Pet Shop. A puffle only plays with it's own toys (example: A Red Puffle will only play with bowling pins and cannons. It will not play with the White Puffle's Skates, the Brown Puffle's Plane, etc.). Puffle furniture does not show up on this list, but it may in the future. *'Care:' The tab shows the basic care options for your pet. Here you can give your pet a bath, brush their hair, take them on a walk, or let them sleep. The bath and brush features will appear up close, while the walk and sleep features will appear in the players igloo. *'Pet Papers:' Although not a tab, the puffle menu shows Pet Papers. Here, you can see your certificate of ownership, special information on your puffle's color, or send your puffle back to it's natural habitat. *Since the puffle hats came out, there is now another tab, for penguins to choose hats for puffles to wear. Billybob said that letting puffles play with their furniture on their own decreases their health, according to a removed blog post. Language Not much is known about puffle language. Their main sound is squeaking, as seen in Puffle Roundup and by mousing over the puffles in Aunt Arctic's igloo in Secret Mission 1. Puffles also seem to be able to communicate with each other in some way because in many secret agent missions and/or EPF missions, puffles work together without making any sounds. In the book ''The Great Puffle Switch, it is revealed that puffles can speak to each other without penguins understanding. Puffles can also lift things without using hands as shown in a P.S.A mission by a yellow puffle lifting snow by moving its eyes.Some penguins think that puffle's launguages are squeaking. It is also mentioned by Aunt Arctic in the newspaper that she had been trying to find out the puffle language and that Rockhopper can communicate with Yarr since they know each other well. Also in Puffle Trouble, one of the puffles said "Woo hoo!" in a high voice. Types of Puffles All Puffles are at a cost of 800 coins per puffle. The Blue and Red Puffles are the only puffles that are available to both non-members and members. Every puffle other than the blue and red ones require a membership to purchase. If a toy puffle is bought at a real store, one can unlock a member puffle.If a penguin was a Member and had a Member Puffle, and his/her membership expires the penguin will still have the member only puffles. Also, Puffle Cats have been spotted around the island! learn more here. *'Blue Puffle' - It was also the first puffle in March 2006 when they became available. It is considered trustworthy, loyal, and easy to care for. *'Red Puffle' - They originally came from Rockhopper Island, but have now been domesticated for igloo usage. The most famous red Puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. They can play with you in Catchin' Waves at the Cove. *'Pink Puffle' - They are known for their sportiness. They are also depicted as cheerful. They can play with you in Aqua Grabber at the Iceberg. *'Black Puffle' - They are known for their reluctance and shadowiness. Many Penguins tend to view black puffles as "gangster-like". They rarely smile, but they will smile when pleased. It can play Cart Surfer with you. *'Green Puffle' - They are known to be very energetic and active. They are also the fastest puffles. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. It can play Jet Pack Adventure with you. *'Yellow Puffle' - They are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. Yellow Puffles were first sighted in October 2007 and made available for members in November of that year. Yellow Puffles can play in DJ3K. There is also a Yellow Puffle which stays mysteriously in the stage. You can see this puffle by pulling a yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000, and it is named The Keeper of the Stage. *'Purple Puffle' - They were discovered in August 2006. They are known to dance, be picky eaters and often portrayed as a diva. They blow incredibly large bubbles using their bubble wand. The Purple Puffle can play with you in the minigame Dance Contest. *'White Puffle' - The White Puffle was introduced to Club Penguin on Friday March 6, 2009. They are the smallest of all puffles. They are also known for their ability to turn anything in to ice, or create slopes of ice from thin air. They are portrayed as shy and mildly smaller than other puffle species. *'Orange Puffle' - The Orange Puffle is one of the newest puffles, available since February 25, 2010. Orange Puffles have been depicted as goofy and clownlikeClub Penguin Orange Puffles, Club Penguin Secrets, 2012, much like Green Puffles. They are the only puffle to come from a different dimension. Their prominent buck teeth draw users to them. *'Brown Puffle' - It was discovered on the 18th of January 2011 during the Wilderness Expedition. It was perhaps the most exciting to discover as not only several puzzles had to be solved but a boat had to be built and sailed out to their secret cave. Inside Members could adopt one Brown Puffle for free. So far it seems Brown Puffles are quite intelligent as the Brown Puffle Cave where they were discovered is full of many complex machinery. It also uses a Rocket ship to play and dreams of equations, complete with a graph paper background. Famous Puffles This is a list of Famous puffles: 'Yarr' Yarr is Rockhopper's Red Puffle. Yarr can be seen at the top of the mast of the Migrator. Yarr was named so because he always responded to Rockhopper when he shouted "Yarr!". 'Keeper of the Boiler Room' : According to the Library book "Truth or Dare", which is found in the Book Room, the Green Puffle dancing on the speaker in the Night Club was the long-lost "Keeper" of the Boiler Room. If you look at the book cover you can see her. Apart from this, the puffle was also seen playing with the puck in the Ice Rink in mid-July. She also appears in the Great Puffle Switch book and her gender was revealed as female. 'Keeper of the Stage' The Keeper of the Stage, is a shy puffle, which appears in random places on the stage depending on the play cast. You can see it clearly in every play except the play, Ruby and the Ruby, where it appears in a train, scared. It has also appeared in Mission 6, where you have to find it in the stage and play the piano to impress it, then you need its help to construct a makeshift gear for the Clock Tower. 'Plok' : Plok is a Orange Puffle. Plok can be seen at the Box Dimension. 'Elite Puffles' *Bouncer: Blue *Blast: Red *Flare: Black *Loop: Pink *Pop: Purple *Flit: Green *Chirp: Yellow *Chill: White *There aren't any Elite Puffles for the Orange Puffle yet. (maybe Plok) *There aren't any Elite Puffles for the Brown Puffle yet. 'Ed McCool and Destructo' Ed McCool appears in Secret Mission 9. He is an expert on hitting bowling pins. His owner is a Yellow penguin. Ed McCool's colour is red. Destructo also appears in Secret Mission 9. He likes to blow bubbles but once he blew one so big that it popped. His owner is a Lime Green penguin. Destructo's color is blue. 'Lolz' '' '' Lolz is Candence's pet Purple Puffle. She is named like this because she acts funny and always make Cadence laugh when she sees her. She is good at dancing. 'Fluffy' '' '' 'Fluffy '''is a Blue Puffle who has appeared on two comics on ClubPenguin.com. He appeared in the comics ''Sit Fluffy, Sit!! ''and ''The Mind of a Puffle.'' He is not very intelligent, as seen in his second appearance, The Mind of a Puffle, where he thought a Top Hat was food. Game Appearances (when player is alone) *In ''Ice Fishing, a Pink puffle will swim along with a banner, warning the player of enemies. It used to be a blue puffle. *Puffles are the main character in the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *The Black Puffle on fire is the main character in the game Thin Ice. *Puffles are the main character in the game Puffle Roundup. *Some of the power cards in Card-Jitsu involve puffles.There is a Card-Jitsu deck themed on puffles, which is called the Puffle Deck. *You must rescue either a Blue, Pink or Black Puffle in Puffle Rescue. Trivia *When players adopt a puffle, they will receive a postcard from Penguin Mail saying "Thank you for adopting (puffle's name). It needs a lot of attention. Puffles will return to the wild when they are left alone for too long." *Puffles might have telekinesis, because they seem to be able to make items appear and pick them up without arms or hands. *If a member buys a puffle, but their membership expires, some puffles that are not red or blue will stay, that means non-members can own member puffles. *Yarr, The Keeper of the Boiler Room, The Keeper of the Stage, and Aunt Arctic's puffles went missing during early/mid January 2010 due to the Cave Expedition. They could soon be seen in a rockslide but soon they returned due to the new game Puffle Rescue where penguins saved puffles from the sea, ice and cave. *As confirmed in a leaked photo of the events in 2011, in January 2011, the Brown Puffle became the new puffle. *If one looks at the 'Puffle Party' logo closely, one would realize that the letters have the colors of all the puffles (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink, Black, White, Orange, and most recently, Brown). The 'Y' in 'Party' is a Magenta/Fuchsia color. There are rumours that this might mean that a Magenta (or Dark Pink) puffle could appear sometime in 2012. It was comfirmed at the Super Hero Mission 2012, because in the email it said: "I don't know, maybe you might see some Hot Pink Puffles hopping around..." *In the 2010 Coins for Change results video, as the coin is travelling through the pipe, there is a Pre-Historic Puffle with two large teeth at the front of it's mouth. However this is just a statue. *When the Red Puffle was first released in the Pet Shop, they were only for Members. But in 2007, CP let the Red Puffles be for Non-Members as well. This might mean a Member puffle in the future could turn into a Non-Member puffle. *It's very possible for the Orange Puffle to be in the Pizzatron 3000 in the future because in the stamp book on the Pizzatron 3000 stamps, there is an Orange Puffle in the top right hand corner. *When puffles try to use Puffle Beds, Puffle Igloos ETC, their old look will be used in th animation breifly. *It's unknown if they habited Club Penguin Island before penguins. Sensei might have brought puffles to Club Penguin, because he was the first penguin on the island. *Cadence was at all the puffle parties, but was replaced by PH. Puffleville Main Puffles Blueprint Brownie Paint Psychodude Smokie also the birds. (not really Puffles) Puffle Secrets Puffle Training Room The Great Puffle Search 2012 Hot Pink Puffle Lime Green Puffle Gray Puffle Meteor Puffle Abominable Snow Puffle Club-Penguin-2012-03-10 13.54.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-17-10.23.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.56-2.png 6a00e54efed408883401538e94f1dd970b-800wi.jpeg Abominable Snow Puffle.png Herbert Puffle.png Picture 1.png Blog 111031 EN.jpeg Blog 111031 ES.jpeg Blog 111031 PT.jpeg CPwikiPTCP.png|Hot Pink Puffle? seen in Puffle Trouble See My Puffle Postcards Blue_Puffle_postcard.png|very content! Blue 180px-Red_Puffle_Postcard.png|lets go to the sharks! Red Pink_Puffle_postcard.png|and, not to mention... PINK! Black_Puffle_postcard.jpeg|Black. not much to see here. Green_Puffle_postcard.png|GReEnZ Purple_Puffle_postcard.jpeg|Purple! (dances) Yellow_Puffle_postcard.png|Yellow (paints picture of penguin with mustache and- wait! thats me!) White_Puffle_postcard.png|white shy.. BUT HAS INNER STRENGTH LIKE ShyFiery! Orange_Puffle_postcard.png|my favorite. Orange Puffle LOVE IT! DownloadedFile.jpeg|ImA SMaRT! Brown Gallery of All Yaybuttons.png Nahherbert.png hhh.png MOST AWESOME CP PIC EVER.jpg Happy77-puffle1-420x143.jpeg Imgres-7.jpeg Bear bear is in backround Pic.jpg DSC02864.jpg Puffleville.jpg 476990348-420x255.jpeg Unknown-2643463737333333333.jpeg Imgres-10.jpeg Imgres-6674574567.jpeg Imgres-8.jpeg Imgres-9.jpeg All3.JPG Badge-edit-7.png Imagesbbb.jpeg Imagesralph.jpeg Imgres-1tgg.jpeg Imgres-6.jpeg Puffle.jpeg Unknown-1.jpeg Unknown.jpeg Unknownpaint.jpeg Default-1.jpg Default.jpg Pufflevillebhdhj.jpeg Brownpuffleplush.jpg Penguins around the world-1.jpeg Puffleville.ffjpeg.jpeg Puffleville.jpeg Unclebrown.jpg Default-2.jpg Puffle-party.png Puffles4inch-brown-500x500.png BLACKIE.png Blackie.jpeg Bluandunclebrown.jpg 6inchwhitepuffle.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-14 20.12.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-10 13.54.png Saraaprils-Club-Puffle-Igloo-Wider-W.png 12-13-2011-8-51-48-AM-b950.png|this is where puffles live Phsignature.png File-PuffleHandler5.png Pufffffff.jpeg Meteor Puffle.png Rainbow Puffle.png Picture 1.png Abominable Snow Puffle.png Gold Puffle .png Herbert Puffle.png 22.png 9.png 8.png 7.png 6.png 5.png 4.png 3.png 1.png newspaper101-400x325.png pufffffffffffffffffffffff.png white-puffle-newspaper.png imgres-2727727272727272777778889901.jpeg DSC04054.jpg|fatewate's player card with puffles in the background Hh.png Hhhh.png 814px-Bok dimmention.jpeg Pizza.png Pufflevilleback.png Club-penguin-puffle-party-2012-complete.png Imgres-200029323828374837487543758.jpeg PH and Puffles.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-26-11.50.png Club-Penguin-2012-03-26-11.53.png Puffle2.png Orange-Puffle1.png imgres-HOTPINKPUFF.jpeg 28salqh.png puffle pile.png brown puffle erqew.jpg 800px-Wilderness_Expedition_Brown_Puffle_Cave.png AprilFools6.png header.png File:WikiWelcome.png pcccc.png brown puffle erqew.gif April-Fools.png QuestGoldenPuffle.png Screen-Shot-2011-12-07-at-9.40.png Lime_Green_Puffle.png Rumored_Lime_Green_Puffle_Image.png PuffleParty2012Login.png|HOT PINK PUFFLE ON FAR RIGHT!!!!! ORANGEpuff.png File:Pet_Shop_Blueprint.png File:Cake_Pine_20px.png|one the Orange Puffle's Food PirateHat.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.57-2.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.57-3.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.56-2.png 11-17-2011-8-24-32-AM-fb65.jpeg 11-17-2011-8-24-59-AM-5b2c.jpeg 11-17-2011-8-24-41-AM-8cb3.jpeg 11-17-2011-8-25-35-AM-a85f-1.jpeg 11-17-2011-8-25-55-AM-67d4.jpeg Puffle-hats-c.png Blog 111031 PT.jpeg Blog 111031 ES.jpeg Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.56.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.56-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.57-1.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.57.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.58.png 6a00e54efed408883401538e94f1dd970b-800wi.jpeg Club-Penguin-2012-04-12 07.58-1.png Xj.png Imgreshdh.jpeg Imgres-1677324637645645744326547657436756457465475756756756643732901392043584587944837487584.jpeg Puffle-hat-2.png Puffle-hat-3.png Blog 111031 EN.jpeg Puffle-hat-11.png Yellow-puffle-launch.jpeg Pufflepartyinvitation.jpeg Puffle-hat-5.png Shhsgfjahdhdhehdhvdui.jpeg Imgres-3dddd.jpeg Club-penguin puffle-plush-with-accessories-1.jpeg Pufflepic2.png File:Greenpufflepetshop.png club-penguin-orange-puffle-sleeping.png File:115px-Whitepufflesnowflake.png TheScene-Stealer.png TheOvergrownPuffle.png TheBigBang.png SurfSwoop.png SundaeSwirl.png SnowflakeHelmet.png SombreroPuffle.png SnowflakePuffle.png SkippingRope.png SkateboardPuffle.png Boxie.png Ypcac.png WizardHatPuffle.png Wps.png UnicyclePuffle.png TurquoiseToque.png TopHatPuffle.png TiaraPuffle.png ShockofHair.png SherwoodHat.png PurplePuffleDiscoBall.png PropellerCapPuffle.png PrincessCap.png PrincessBraid.png PlasmaBallPuffle.png PirateHat.png Ppt.png PinkBow.png PharohHat.png Paintbrush.png BubbleGum10pieces.png Opw.png NightCap.png MiniSquidLid.png MiniPolkaDotPuffleHat.png KnightHelmetPuffle.png JollyRogerBandanna.png TheRadScientist.png JingleJangleHat.png JesterHatPuffle.png HeavyMetalHair.png HeadphonesPuffle.png GearHat.png FrankenHat.png DiscoDome.png Crown.png CandyCaneHatPuffle.png GreenPuffleHatsLogin.jpeg 2011-02-24 21.30.png Screen shot 2012-04-20 at 6.12.07 AM.png 150px-4923433.png Screen shot 2012-04-23 at 6.44.06 PM.png Puffle_Performance_postcard.png puffles-copy2.png Club-Penguin-2012-05-08 23.11-1.jpeg|puffles playing o-berry-pin-zoom.png|an o' berry Category:Puffles Category:Puffleville Category:Club Penguin